


Glitter on your face || Prompt #28

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Equality, Gay, Gay parade, Harry in Panties, Harry in leather, Multi, SO GAY, Shy Louis, Transsexual, blowjob
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): Harry i Louis spotykają się na paradzie równości. To jest już któraś z kolei parada Harry’ego, ale pierwsza Lou. Jest on zniesmaczony tym, że ludzie zamiast nabywać sympatię innych, przebierają się w stroje z seksshopów, bądź za księdzów. Louis przychodzi tam tylko w nadziei że coś jednak uda im się wywalczyć. Wspólnie jednak opuszczają przemarsz i jakoś zbliżają się ze sobą</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter on your face || Prompt #28

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenie: Zawiera treści, które mogą urazić niektóre osoby, wg niektórych to może być zbyt wulgarne, ale jeśli nie chcesz to po prostu nie czytaj.
> 
> Note: Kocham tą propozycję, sama w sumie chciałam kiedyś napisać takiego shota, ale jakoś wypadło mi to z głowy.

-Gotowy?

-Prawie. –Odpowiedział Harry, poprawiając włosy wystające spod czapki.

-Gorąco skarbie. –Amy klepnęła go w tyłek.

-Jak co roku. –Pocałował ją w policzek.

Wychodząc z mieszkania zabrali ze sobą transparenty i megafon.

Harry poznał Amy w gejowskim klubie, dziewczyna była tak pijana, że nie wiedziała jak ma na imię, więc Harry zabrał ją do swojego mieszkania. Skończyło się na tym, że zamieszkali razem. Amy sprowadzała mnóstwo dziewczyn, a Harry okazjonalnie przyprowadzał ze sobą jakiś chłopaków. Co roku, albo i częściej, wspólnie chodzili na parady równości. Byli już znani wśród całej społeczności LGBT. Rządzili paradami, krzycząc najbardziej kontrowersyjne hasła i ubierając się najbardziej prowokacyjne stroje.

W ich mieszkaniu, nad telewizorem wisiała tęczowa flaga, przypalona w rogu papierosem.

W tym roku Amy przykleiła sobie do sutków plastry, nie miała na sobie nic poza skąpymi stringami, cała obsypała się brokatem, a na plecach Harry napisał jej „Vagina Fan Club President”.

On natomiast, założył skórzane spodnie, z wyciętym serduszkiem na pupie i skórzaną kamizelkę. Na głowie miał czarną czapkę golfową.

Ich tegoroczny transparent głosił hasło „JEŚLI BÓG NIENAWIDZI PEDAŁÓW, TO DLACZEGO JESTEŚMY TACY SŁODCY?”. Na dużym kartonie widniały kolorowe litery, obsypane brokatowymi gwiazdkami.

Harry nie miał chłopaka, ale za to Amy wzięła ze sobą swoją dziewczynę, Gigi.

Kiedy znaleźli się już na placu, na którym miała zacząć się parada, wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i bić brawo. Ludzie poubierani w wyzywające stroje, niektórzy byli prawie nadzy. Plakaty głoszące przeróżne hasła, a co najważniejsze uśmiechy na twarzach ludzi, którzy z nadzieją głoszą to, co uważają za wartościowe.

Harry przywitał się z Willamem, jego ulubionym Drag Queen.

-Hej skarbie.

-Jak zawsze piękna Willam.

-Staram się złotko. –Pocałowała go, zostawiając szminkę na jego policzku.

Zaraz potem rozbrzmiał dźwięk głośników. Na kolorowo ozdobionych platformach wieźli masę boom-box’ów, które grały głośną muzykę.

Parada oficjalnie się zaczęła. Harry przystawił megafon do ust i zaczął krzyczeć „KTO NIE IDZIE Z NAMI TEN LUBI W DUPĘ”. Wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie go usłyszeć wybuchli śmiechem.

Amy włożyła rękę pod koszulkę Gigi i niechlujnie ją pocałowała. Harry uśmiechnął się z dumą, czując, że tegoroczny przemarsz będzie wyjątkowo udany.

Ludzie zastanawiają się dlaczego społeczność LGBT tak bardzo się ze wszystkim obnosi, ale nigdy nie zrozumieją tego, że to nic złego. Homoseksualiści, Transseksualiści, czy po prostu ludzie, którzy chcą pokazać, że to nieważne kim jesteś. Chodzi o to, żeby podrażnić trochę konserwatywną społeczność. Porazić ich tym, czego tak bardzo się boją.

Idąc w tłumie Harry zauważył nieśmiałego chłopaka, który wygląda na zdezorientowanego. Lokaty podszedł do niego i dźgnął łokciem w żebra.

-Pierwszy raz, huh?

-Um, t-tak. –Odpowiedział nieśmiało nieznajomy.

-Widzisz tego zgorszonego faceta? Tego grubasa przy kawiarni? –Zapytał Harry, wskazując palcem na mężczyznę.

-Tak. –Odpowiedział nieśmiały chłopak, a wtedy lokaty pociągnął go za sobą w stronę wcześniej wskazanego miejsca.

-Zrobimy małe show. –Oświadczył Harry i przyciągnął do siebie ciało szatyna. Złapał go za pupę i złączył ich usta w niechlujnym pocałunku, wystawiając środkowy palec zgorszonemu mężczyźnie.

-Co to miało być? –Zapytał kiedy przestali się całować, a tamten mężczyzna dawno zniknął z ich pola widzenia.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Louis.

-Ładnie, Louis.

-Nie odpowiedziałeś mi.

-Wyluzuj trochę Louis, czego oczekiwałeś po paradzie pełnej lesbijek i gejów?

-Ekhem! –Chrząknął Willam, który cały czas szedł blisko nich.

-i transseksualistów. –Dodał Harry.

-Po prostu nie rozumiem po co ten cyrk. Nikt nas za to nie polubi.

-Och Louis, Louis, Louis, nikt cię nie polubi, tak już jest. Poczekaj dwadzieścia, może pięćdziesiąt lat kiedy ludzie przestaną interesować się tym co ci się podoba.

-Można by to zrobić w mniej… no nie wiem… mniej inwazyjny sposób?

-To nie jest inwazyjne skarbie, nie robimy nikomu krzywdy. –Zaśmiał się Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu szatyna.

Obok nich przeszedł mężczyzna przebrany za Jezusa, trzymający w ręku plakat „JESTEM Z NIMI”

-Serio? –Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem Louis.

-Daj spokój, jest tu co roku.

-Naprawdę nie uważasz, że to przesada?

-Zdejmij koszulkę.

-Co?

-No mówię ci, zdejmij ją. –Harry wywrócił oczami, samemu ściągając koszulkę z chłopaka. Z kieszeni swoich wąskich, skórzanych spodni wyjął pisak. –Odwróć się. –Polecił, a potem narysował Louisowi na plecach dużego penisa. – _Et Voila!-_ Ponownie klepnął go w pupę i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-Dobrze wiem co narysowałeś-

-Harry.

-Dobrze wiem co narysowałeś Harry.

-Chodź za mną. –Powiedział Harry. Idąc w tajemnicze miejsce, lokaty cały czas krzyczał przez megafon, co chwilę przybijając piątkę, z którymś z uczestników.

Po kilku minutach wyszli spoza tłumu, stojąc w cichej uliczce miasta.

-Emm Harry?

-Widzę, że ci się nie podoba, ale spokojnie za rok będzie lepiej.

-Skąd wiesz, że planuję przyjść drugi raz?

-Uwierz mi Louis, wiem to na sto procent. –Potem złączył ich usta w ponownym pocałunku, na co Louis cicho jęknął z zaskoczenia, ale nie odsunął się. Po chwili Harry podniósł nogę i otarł kolanem o krocze Louisa.

-Idziemy do mnie? –Wysapał naprzeciw jego ust, mając nadzieję, że Amy nie zaproponuje tego samemu Gigi.. –Nie próbuj odmówić. –Dodał po chwili.

-Mhm. –Zgodził się Louis. Nie zdążył się przygotować na to, że Harry wziął go na barana i cały czas się śmiejąc zaprowadził ich do swojego mieszkania.

Cały czas całując Louisa, wygrzebał klucze ze swoich stringów.

-Serio trzymasz klucze w różowych stringach?

-Wyobrażasz sobie jak wyglądałyby bokserki pod tymi spodniami? –Zapytał, otwierając drzwi.

Louis rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, wyraźnie zaintrygowany wielką flagą na środku salonu. Harry podszedł go od tyłu, zaczął całować go w szyję, a ręką dotknął jego penisa.

-Nie jesteś prawiczkiem, huh? –Zapytał kontrolnie.

-Co?! Nie, nie, nie, nie.

-Spokojnie, chciałem się upewnić. –Powiedział i mocniej ścisnął jego krocze. Po chwili przekręcił mniejsze ciało szatyna i zaczął rozpinać pasek jego spodni. Penis Louisa był już prawie całkowicie twardy. Harry uklęknął i przyłożył usta do materiału bokserek chłopaka, na co jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Bez ostrzeżenia zdjął jego bieliznę, penis szatyna obił się o jego policzek.

Harry złapał go w dłoń i polizał główkę. Wolną dłonią chwycił rękę Louisa i pokierował go w swoje loki, czuł jak szatyn powoli się relaksuje.

Biorąc go całego w usta, patrzył w niebieskie oczy Louisa, który mógł podziwiać jak jego penis znika między pełnymi ustami Harry’ego. Poruszał głową w przód i w tył, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie dławiące się jęki, kiedy penis dotykał tyłu jego gardła. Louis był tak podniecony, że zacisnął mocno oczy, nie zauważając, że Harry opuścił lekko swoje skórzane spodnie i zaczął dotykać, też własnego penisa.

-Ha-

-Mhm. –Jęknął, przełykając ślinę na całej długości Louisa, na co chłopak doszedł, spuszczając się w ustach lokatego.

Harry poklepał go lekko w biodro, każąc mu na siebie spojrzeć, a kiedy spotkał jego niebieskie oczy, przełknął wszystko co miał w ustach.

-Cholera. –Wysapał Louis, kciukiem ścierając to co zostało na brodzie drugiego chłopaka. Chciał zwrócić przysługę, ale wtedy zorientował się, że Harry już doszedł, brudząc wypożyczony kostium sado-maso.

Kiedy oboje się wyczyścili, Harry zaproponował Louisowi coś do picia.

-Mówię ci, że za rok będzie lepiej. Och i masz trochę brokatu na twarzy.

-Teraz chyba muszę ci uwierzyć. –Zaśmiał się Louis, przecierając twarz dłonią, by pozbyć się błyskotek.


End file.
